Computer virus can be regarded as a special type of program which generally hides in various computer files, sneaks into users' computer systems without the users' knowledge and authorization, and illegally attacks the computer systems. In order to ensure the security of the user data, malicious files containing computer viruses must be identified and prevented from causing destruction.
In the prior art, malicious files are generally identified by training existing file samples with a single data mining method, and identifying an unknown file by using the obtained training models. However, with the development of computer technology, the number of file samples and thus the types of computer viruses are continuously increasing. This leads to the problems in the prior art: increased time for training the models and significantly decreased accuracy for identifying malicious files.